Its Time
by Howl4Me
Summary: Now with A gone, will it cost them everything, or will their lives finally start to begin? R&R please! Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, with a few tweaks, I finally figured out how to use this site haha. English is my mother language, but I suffer from a learning problem in grammer, NO JUDGING. Anyway, I love to write so bare with me, and we can make it thru this paily hate going on lately.**

* * *

** General P.O.V**

Paige followed the girls, trying to reason with Emily, she wasn't going to lose her girl over this stupid Ali bullshit.  
She was trying to find a way into the building, when she heard someone break out the glass, a shot was fired, before she could make it up to the roof. She ran taking two steps at a time, finally busting thru the door, and what she saw terrified her. A gun was pointed towards the girls, Paige acted quickly she tackled the hooded figured, knocking them to the ground.  
She punched everything she could reach, until she felt a sharp pain thru her side. She hit the person with all her might, resulting in the gun falling on the ground.  
All she felt were hands around her neck, she was fading…

**Emily P.O.V**

I was happy to know Ali was back, and I wouldn't let her leave again. I hated not seeing her, but no part of me wanted her back, not after everything she put me thru.

I spaced out a little, until I felt Spencer grab my arm "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" I said trying to find out what she was meaning. Before she could answer a light was shining thru the glass, Ali shut the lights off. Next thing I knew was the glass being busted, "Ali run!" I screamed.

We get to the roof, I can't find a way out, and we were stuck; trapped like bait. A walks thru the door laughing, I know that laugh…

"Hey little sister" Jason says, pulling off the mask. We take a step back, only to have him shoot right next to our feet, "What the hell do you want?" Spencer asks. "You all dead" he said with a wicked grin. I start to pray for a miracle when Paige burst thru the doors, "Paige no!" I scream, but its too late. Jason and Paige are fighting on the ground, punches being thrown, but I can't see who has the upper hand. I hear a shot, and the gun fall to the ground.

Paige falls on her back "Oh God Paige!" I scream as I try to run to her, but only to have spencer hold me back. He's killing her, choking the life from her, until Hanna picks up the gun. "What are you going to do with that Marin? Shoot me, you don't have it in you." Jason says, and continues to choke Paige. My ears are ringing, I see Jason fall lifeless to the ground, and Paige gasping for a breath.

I run to her, "Paige hang on please don't leave me." I beg her. "I love you Emily, I always will" She rasps out, I see her eyes close. "Somebody Help!" I scream with every fiber of my being.

The police and medics arrived seconds later, Jason was pronounced dead on the scene, and Paige loaded into the ambulance, I wasn't allowed to ride with her. We were all taken to a local hospital down the street; luckily it was the biggest hospital in Philadelphia. I shook the entire way, praying that my girl would be okay; I needed her to be…

"Where is she?" I shout busting thru the emergency room doors, everyone tried to hold me down, I fought with everything I had, until I felt a sting and the blackness set in…

** General P.O.V**

Emily had been sedated, due to the fact she gave two nurses a bloody nose, and was scaring the other people and staff in the ER waiting room. The girls' parents were called to the hospital, stating they were all ok, except "Miss Fields, Miss McCullers, and Miss Marin."

Hanna needed a few stitches on the webbing of her thumb, she held her hand too high up on the barrel; when it cocked back, it had cut her. She thought it looked badass…

All the parents burst thru the doors, furious and shocked to see Ali sitting there. "Where is Hanna?" Ms. Marin asked. "Emily is she ok? Where is she?" Mr. and Mrs. Fields desperately pleaded. Nick McCullers was out of town, and was taking an immediate flight back. Before they could ask about Aria and Spencer, they ran to their parents; clinging to them.

Dr. Johnson heard the commotion, and quickly went to defuse it. "I'm Dr. Johnson; Hanna is in a room with my nurse getting some stitches on her hand right now. As for Emily, she had to be sedated, because of a breakdown she had in the waiting room." Wayne Fields lost it. "Why would you do that, where is Paige?" He asked looking around the lobby. "Mr. Fields, she broke two staff member's nose, because of trying to get to Paige's O.R. Paige was shot thru the abdomen trying to protect the girls, from what I understand. She's in emergency surgery, that I'm not quite sure she will make it thru." Dr. Johnson told them honestly.

After hearing the news, everyone sat in the waiting room and begged for the time to pass. The one person that saved all their asses, could be gone forever…

**Like or Hate?  
Let Me know!  
Love, Kylie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am going to try to work on lengthier chapters, but I'm going to keep Chapter 1 the way it is. I want to see how much growth the story had made at the end of everything. Now without further a due…**

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

God, I hate hospitals, they just smell so sterile; I really need some fresh air. I start to move, and realize I can't. What the hell, why can't I move? It all comes back to me, but why was I sedated…

Paige! I shoot up out of my sleep; no one is in the room. I have to find Paige… Standing proved to be difficult, next time someone tries to sedate me; they will have more than a broken nose on their hands. I grab onto the wall trying to steady myself, when I hear a woman start to make her way over to me.

"What are you doing up?" the nurse asked. "Where's Paige?" Maybe she can tell me. "I need you to sit down, and I will tell you everything" I reluctantly agreed.

While waiting for her to grab me a wheelchair, I noticed the staff staring at me. It was kind of funny to see them intimidated by me; yeah that's what I thought, don't come near me with a damn needle! The nurse finally gets there; I was starting to sway a little, so I could really use that thing.

"Emily, I'm Jackie; before I answer anything about Paige, would you like your family and friends to be in here with you?" She asks. "Yes, I could really use a familiar face right now." I say.

The nurse wheels me back into my room, then leaves to go get everyone. Finally after what seems like forever, the girls, and my parents come in my room.

"Emily, how are you feeling?" mom asked. "Fine, but woozy. Can someone please tell me, where Paige is." I'm on the verge of begging here.

Spencer looks at my dad, I see him nod, then move to hold my hand. She takes a deep breath "Emily, Paige was shot thru the abdomen; she's still in emergency surgery. We don't know if she will make it out; I'm so sorry." Spencer finished with a few tears streaming down her face.

The horror set in, I could really lose her…

* * *

"Its been four hours, and we still haven't heard anything." Ms. Montgomery stated.

I could hear everyone talking around me, but I made no move to speak; frankly I couldn't. It feels like I'm drowning in some kind of toxic reality, and all I see is darkness. I think back to every moment I was happy with her, then I realized something, I'm completely in love with this girl.

"I'm sorry, you know." Ali spoke softly. "Really Ali, I remember her telling me how every day you would call her Pig skin. You wished she was dead so much; she tried to make that a reality. Yeah I may have liked you back then, but I love Paige, and to me she is perfect." I said completely shocked I finally said those words.

Before Ali could say anything back to me, Nick McCullers stormed thru the emergency room doors. "Where the hell is my daughter?" Nick said looking around the lobby. "Sir, you need to calm down. Paige is in emergency surgery, she was shot thru the abdomen saving the girls she was with. Sir, I'm not going to lie to you, she might not make it out of this surgery." The nurse said painfully. The nurse left to go back to her station, as Nick went to sit with everyone, until I saw him looking at me; this sent chills down my spine.

"You, you're the one who has done this to her! She will never be able to swim again; she lost it all, because of you!" Nick lunged at me, but dad grabbed him just in time. My dad pushed him against the wall; wait were his feet off the ground?

"Listen to me Nick, my daughter is the best damn thing that has ever happened to Paige. I know, because she spoke those very words to me after meeting her for the first time. I don't care if she never steps foot in a pool again, but I do know a lot about her you don't." Dad was talking like a lieutenant now.  
"I have met soldiers with only half the skills Paige has, I know she took that bullet so my daughter didn't have too. Now, if you don't want to act like a father to Paige when she gets out of that room, I will; I would be proud to have that little girl as my daughter." Dad finished and let Nick go.

I was shocked, I never knew dad cared that much about Paige, and it just makes me want her to be ok even more. Maybe I should get some rest, thankfully spencer let me lay on her lap for a while.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

Eight hours total had passed, before Dr. Washington herself walked out into the emergency room lobby.

"McCullers family, are you in here?" She asked. Everyone made their way toward the doctor, eager to her what was going on with Paige. "Paige made it out of the surgery, and is in recovery right now." Everyone released a sob of joy.  
"She was shot in the abdomen; it went straight thru, barely missing her spine. I don't know how, but Paige should have been hit in the spine, and paralyzed from the neck down, but someone had other plans for her. I say, Paige is lucky to be alive, and will make a full recovery." Dr. Washington finished.

"Can we see her?" Emily asked. "Which one of you is Emily, she's been mumbling about her in her sleep." The doctor spoke.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

I walked thru a long corridor of rooms, it doesn't look even comfortable to be around here, let alone stay in a room. I reach Paige's room; the nurse informs me she might not wake till later in the day. It was already four in the morning, hopefully she would wake up soon.  
I look at her; she's so pale and small in this room. I think every machine known to man is hooked up to her, and it scares me to know this was all because of me. I pull a chair close to her bed; her knuckles are all busted open and bruised. I kiss each one, I can't stand to see her like this.

"Hey Paige…" I start, but the words get caught, and the tears start to come.  
"I'm so sorry; I really said some things that I didn't mean. I can't imagine a life without you, I want that room on your computer, and I want a life with you. I never told you this, I was too scared too. I want to marry you one day, and have babies with you, the whole thing. Paige, I love you with everything I have, please baby come back to me." I sobbed out the last part.

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

God everything is killing me, this shit sucks. I know Batman has to hate this getting shot thing. I smell the bleach of the hospital, I hate that smell some air would be nice right now.

I feel a warm kiss being placed on each one of my knuckles, its Emily, I can tell by the smell of her hair; strawberries and rain. I hear her start to cry, no baby, please don't cry not over me.

"Hey Paige…" I hear her start, God she sounds so broken.

"I'm so sorry; I really said some things that I didn't mean." Baby no don't, it was all me.

"I can't imagine a life without you, I want that room on your computer, and I want a life with you." Emily we will live wherever you want, just as long as you are with me.

"I never told you this, I was too scared too." Never be too scared to talk to me Em.

"I want to marry you one day, and have babies with you, the whole thing." God I want that too baby, so much.

"Paige, I love you with everything I have, please baby come back to me." She cried at the last part, baby I love you too.

I try with everything I have to wake up, but I'm stuck. I hear her snoring slightly, it's so cute, but I can tell she's exhausted.  
I hear people coming in and out of my room, careful not to wake me or Emily up. I assume its everyone, the girls, parents, and even my dad; I can tell its him by his cologne.

They leave to go to the Café to eat, now is the perfect chance to wake up. I feel my eyes burning from being closed for so long, and it's so bright in here.

"Emily..." I rasp out.

She gasps "Paige!"

* * *

**Like or Hate?  
****Let me know!  
Love Kylie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, this is really just a filler chapter, plus a lot of fluff, so please tell me if you like it. The story is far from over! You'll know what I'm talking about when you read the ending. Love you all!**

**P****aige P.O.V**

"You're awake!" Emily said with tears starting to form.  
"I'll go get the doctor" I reached to grab her hand.  
"Holy fuck, that hurts." I say trying to sit up. "Take it easy Paige, only you would try to move normal after being shot." She giggles a little.

God that laugh; it's like music to my ears.  
"Babe, I'm Batman" I say without realizing."I mean Emily, I'm sorry…" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Paige, listen I'm so sorry. I royally fucked up, but let me explain. I've always felt like I was the one that would hurt you one day, I kept secrets from you, and betrayed you. I tried to keep you safe, but only drove you away. Paige I want to be with you, and only you; forever. I love you so much Paige McCullers, please forgive me..." She's on the verge of sobbing, and I can't stand it.  
"Em… baby I love you so much, but I can't compete with Ali, if I'm the one you want, then baby you have all of me. God Em, I heard you last night, the marrying me, and the kids." I laugh at that part, probably grinning like an idiot right now.  
"I want you, I loved Ali at one point, but it was puppy love. You're the one I want to grow old with, and yeah the son or daughter driving us mad in the morning." She's smiling, I can see her dimples, I love them.  
"So if you're so sure, Emily "Cat Woman" Fields, will you please be my girlfriend again?" I asked. "Of course, Batman." She grinned.

I leaned in kissing her cheek, her forehead, her nose, and then I pull back. Those eyes I could get lost in forever, I look at her lips, to see her biting them. This woman drives me mad, I can tell by my heart feeling like it's skipping a beat. I lean in, finally kissing her again; it's been so long, but I'd never forget them.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

I have so much emotions running thru me right now, but I'm so happy to have her here and with me again. I need more of her, I lick her bottom lip begging for entrance; she agrees with no hesitation. I feel her grab my hair and softly tug, I moan into the kiss. What the hell is that annoying beeping sound?

* * *

**General P.O.V**

Just as things were starting to get heated between them, the heart monitor went out of control, alerting the nursing station. A nurse went to the room to check, and found out that miss McCullers was in fact more awake than she thought.  
"Miss McCullers?" the nurse called out. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." Paige said, turning bright red. "Its fine sweetheart, I'm Stacy. I'm running the day shift today, and wanted to see how you were feeling. It's time to check your vitals, and refill your IV bags, I will have the doctor in here soon." She finished then left the room.

Everyone was one their way back from the café, when they heard the nurse talking to Paige. They hurried into the room, to find Emily snuggled up in Paige's arms on her bed.

"Well someone is feeling better, aren't you?" Hanna said grinning.  
"Oh shut it Marin, I think I deserve a little bit of hugs from my girl" Paige said with pride.  
"Paige, do you honestly have to be all hugged up on her?" Nick said, looking disapproving at his daughter.

"Look Nick, if you don't like what our daughters are doing, the feel free to leave. I'm love them both and I don't care what they have done, but if you say another bad thing about them again, you won't like it. Paige is legally 18, so she can throw your sorry ass out of here, or I will do it for you. So either you shut it or I'll have my husband do it for you, again." Pam Fields said.  
"Um who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Emily said. "I'm right here; I realized something while sitting in that waiting room. Emily, it takes real character to risk their life for someone, and Paige done it for my daughter, and her friends. Now this little girl has my full blessing to date my daughter, and I love her like she's my own." Pam finished saying.

Paige had tears in her eyes, Pam reminded her so much of her mother, and she missed her so much. To have that type of motherly figure in her life again was so overwhelming, Paige broke down. "Paige! What's wrong? We need some help in here!" Spencer started shouting. "No, I just… I haven't heard that since my mother was alive. Pam you have no idea how much that meant to me." Paige finished, only having Pam and Wayne wrap her in a hug.

"You want to live your life this way… You get your stuff and get out of my house!" Nick said storming out.

Before he could leave the room completely, "As Paige's attorney, she will get her all her inheritance from her mother's will, and half of your yearly salary, for her school, and your abandonment ever since her mother passed. I'll see your sorry ass in court McCullers." Veronica Hastings said. "You know you didn't really have to do that, Ms. Hastings." Paige said. "Well you need some place to stay close to the pool, so you can train again. Is that still what you want?" Wayne asked. "I want that scholarship, but I want Emily too." Paige said.

"I think that can be arranged, hey Em remember those x-rays? Well they weren't yours, they were different patients. You only had a bruise; you're actually cleared to swim, if that's what you want?" Spencer said.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

I turned to Paige, and took her hand "I'm in if you are?" She smiled, and fuck me I'm star struck again. "We got a new anchor on the sharks again, and we have to call a few Stanford scouts." She says grinning.

"Well looks like things are finally back in order." Aria announces proudly. It's going to be a long road and recovery for Paige, but we in it together. It's time to take on the world like we were supposed to.

* * *

**Like or Hate?**  
**Let Me Know**  
**Love Kylie:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Yes another update, but I'm on spring break. So when I go back to school, I won't update as much, but don't worry I won't forget to update. My goal is to update 2-3 chapters a month. Love you all!**

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

Dr. Washington came in shortly after the confrontation happened, actually seemed kind of mad about it.

"I know things are bad right now, but Paige needs her rest. So if people won't respect that they can get out." Everyone sat down, and shut up after that.

"Ok Paige, I'm Dr. Washington, but you can call me Dylan. Yeah I know, girl with a boy's name, but I think its cool my mom was so unique in here choosing of my name." She said, I like this doctor, she's funny.  
"You're going to have to be in here three more days minimum, we have to see if infection will set in or not, if no problems happen between then and now your free to leave, but we will talk more about that later. As you know you were shot, but it went completely thru barely missing your spine, you're very lucky. You have a lot of bruising around the site, and a broken rib from where you were fighting from what I assume. Your knuckles are fine, they will heal soon. Now I need everyone to clear out of the room, I have to check Paige's wound, and change the bandages out." Dylan finished.

Everyone left, but I asked the doctor if Emily could stay, I needed a comforting hand. I knew my injuries were bad, but damn not fatal talking.

Dylan lifted my gown right up to my breast line, thank God I had on a pair of shorts the hospital gave me; I would have been embarrassed if that's how Emily saw me naked for the first time.  
She gently started to cut the bandage off my stomach, I heard Emily gasp when she saw the wound. I thought it was cool looking, the angry red skin around my stitches, and bruises, this is going to leave a gnarly scar.

Once she cleaned and rewrapped the front, it was time to turn over, that proved to be more challenging than I thought.  
I tried to sit up to fast… I think I may have deafened my girlfriend and doctor; my bad, but that hurt.

I told Emily to take a picture of the back so I could see, she tried to argue, but I pulled the pouty face so she would do it.  
She showed me the picture, and Dylan was right, it was right next to my spine, but a hair off. The hole was a lot smaller, and just needed a few stitches.

Emily was glaring at me; I was confused for a second.  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Fields?" I smirk.  
"You know McCullers, your evil" Emily said giggling.  
"I love you!" I half yelled.  
"I love you too dork." She laughed.  
I feigned being hurt, but she kissed me making it all better.

"You know you two remind me of me and my wife." Dylan said laughing at our antics.

"You're gay?!" Emily and I said at the same time.

"Don't look so shocked, and yes I have been Ms. Kimberly Washington for 4 years now" Dylan laughed.

"Do you have kids?" Emily took the question right out of my mouth.

"One perfectly healthy little girl on the way, she'll be here in 3 months." She said, beaming with pride.

I can't wait to have kids with Emily one day; she would be the perfect mother. Damn I really miss mom right now.

"Ok Paige, I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, take care of yourself while I'm gone, and don't give Emily any trouble." Dylan said.  
"What the hell, why am I the bad one here?" I'm shocked, Emily is the evil one, and she's the tease!  
"Please you have trouble maker in the relationship written all over you" She said laughing and leaving the room.

"See I'm the innocent one after all." Emily said smirking.  
"Damn tease is what you are." I shot back.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her side, she put her hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. She kissed me with such a passion, I was wanting so much more.  
There's that damn beeping again, I can't even hide how I feel when she kisses me. She unfortunately pulled away and left me pouting.

"Easy there tiger, don't want you passing out on me" She laughed.  
"See a tease!" I just proved my point.

She laughed and cuddled into me.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

After everyone came back in to talk, the cops showed up.  
It was time to tell the truth; all of it.

Officer Holbrook took each girl, but Paige, into the conference room, one at a time; not without the assistance of the Veronica Hastings of course.

They confessed everything, from knowing what Ali had done to Jenna, to the roof top where they found out Jason was A.  
All charges against the girls were dropped, and Mrs. Dilaurentis, Mona, and Jenna were arrested.

Paige's questioning was more traumatic…

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

"Miss McCullers, I'm Officer Holbrook, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you're feeling up to it." He said.  
I nodded, and Ms. Hastings motioned for him to continue

"Why did you hate Ali?" He spoke as if I was the one who put her in the grave.

"I hate her because of everything she's done to me. Do you know what it's like to have someone go around every single day harassing you, from the time I woke up, till the time I went to sleep it was constant. She'd call me pig skin because of my cutting problem, my mother a whore who deserved to die, and told me to just kill myself already. Not to mention, she knew I had a crush on Emily, and threatened to expose me to everyone." I'm trying so hard not to breakdown.

"Ok, Paige I think that's enough for now, let's take a break please." Ms. Hastings tried to say, but I wasn't having it.

"No they think I'm the one who put her in that grave, or made her disappear. Trust me, the old me would have, but I done something no one expected when I fell in love with Emily. I forgave her…" I was beyond crying now.

"This girl tortured me, mentally beating me into nothing. I forgave her, I wouldn't let her win, I'm not like her in anyway. I would never hurt anyone Emily loved, that includes Alison Dilaurentis…" I'm done talking now; I think Ms. Hastings realized that.

"Ok Paige is done speaking now, I think you have everything you need officer." Ms. Hastings stated.

"Ok, I understand, and Paige… I believe you, and I'm so sorry for everything." Officer Holbrook spoke sincerely.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

I heard it all, and for her to say those words told me that she is such a better person than I was. If someone had hurt me like that, I couldn't forgive them.  
I go into the room to see Paige sobbing into her pillow.

"Baby please don't cry. Sssh I'm here." I said taking her into my arms; she's gripping my shirt like its keeping her here.  
"Emily, it hurts. It hurts so much." She was hiccupping; I know she has to be in so much pain.

"Mom, please I need you…" She said; it broke my heart.

My mom walked into the room, and motioned for me and her to switch places, I have no idea what's going on; but if this will help, then go for it.  
"Paige honey…" Mom spoke, I know that voice; she does it for me when I miss dad.  
Paige gripped onto her like she had missed her; like she hasn't seen her in years.

"I knew your mom, and I know you loved her with all your heart. I'd give anything to bring her back to you, but I can't. I'm so sorry your feeling this way, but I know of something that will help." She cooed.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.**

**You make me happy, when skies are gray.**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you.**

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**

I was confused as all hell when Paige stopped crying; she was actually smiling.  
"My mother used to sing that to me when I was little, whenever she was upset or I was; it didn't matter. She sang me that song the day she died. Pam thank you so much, for a second I believed it was her." Paige said.

"I can never replace your mother Paige, but anytime you need me, for anything; I'm always here." Mom said.

With that she left the room, and yes that's my mother; wow I really have an amazing mom.  
I went to sleep with my girl holding me, damn it's been a rough day, but I feel almost normal again.

* * *

**Like or Hate?**

**Let me know!**

**Love Kylie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I've heard great things about the story! I appreciate each and every review! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I love you all! The** _Italics_ **are Paige's dream. I know I'm not good at this, so please don't hate. I wrote a filler chapter, so if it sucks, I'm sorry...**

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

After tossing and turning most of the night, I decide to stay awake for a bit; at least try and clear my mind. Everything was so jumbled about the accident, about finding a place to stay, and most importantly how to make Emily happy.

She's sleeping on my chest, even though its not the side with the broken rib, she's still trying not to hurt me. God, I love this girl so much; she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I want to tell her what I think about, our future; even the little things.

_"Em, baby where are you?" I can't find her anywhere.  
__We just got finished painting the nursery, she said she just had to go cool off; she gets hot flashes now.  
__I found her looking in the mirror, she's crying; I basically run to her._

_"Em, are you ok? What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" I'm so scared something is wrong.  
__She just takes my hand to her now showing baby bump, I feel a little kick against my hand; I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.  
__"He likes the sound of your voice Paige, I was on my way back when I felt the first kick." Emily says._

_I can't believe it, my baby boy is kicking; soon he will be here. I kneel down and kiss her bump, then say to my son "You like it when mama talks huh? Well I promise you this, I will always love you, and do my best to protect you."  
__I stand and pull Emily into a kiss, trying to put everything I'm feeling into it. I pull away to find her laughing. _

_"What are you giggling about there Fields?" I start to smile at those dimples.  
__"I haven't been a Fields for awhile now McCullers, and I'm happy that everything is finally better. Plus you have paint on your nose." She starts giggling again._

_I just smile and pick her up bridal style, and head for our room. I think everything else can wait till tomorrow._

I wake up to little kisses on my neck, I moan turning to turn my head over to see my beautiful girl looking guilty.  
"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today?" She asks, intertwining our hands.

"I feel better after a few good hours of sleep, and dreaming about you. You know, the usual." I kiss her nose; damn this girl is so damn cute.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

Paige looks so beautiful while she sleeps, I can't help but stare at her. Is she smiling?  
She looks so cute, her head is turned away from me; I guess its time to wake her up.  
I move her hair over; exposing her neck. I kiss lightly making sure she barely feels it.  
She starts to stir, eventually turning her head over to look at me.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today?" I ask, as I go to hold her hand.  
I see her smirk, like she's reliving something, "I feel better after a few good hours of sleep, and dreaming of you. You know, the usual."

She kisses my nose; the little things she does to make me smile is incredible.  
"Oh really McCullers, what have you been dreaming about?" I hope she will tell me this time.

She looks scared, but she takes a deep breath.  
She looks at me with a look I've never seen her do, its like she's admiring me. She untangles our hands, I feel her put a hand on my stomach, and she moves to hide her face in my neck. It takes me a second, but then it clicks...

"One day sweetheart, I promise." I kiss her when I finished talking.  
"So you do want that with me?" She asks.  
"Of course, honey. I want you, only you; forever." I move to kiss her again, only to be interrupted by the nurse again.

"You have visitors again Paige, you up for it?" Stacy asked.  
"Yeah bring them in." She says.

* * *

Paige P.O.V

I'm confused, usually the girls would just walk right in.

"PAIGE!" Toby and Caleb scream in unison.  
"Boys!" I missed my friends, their like brothers to me.

"How you feeling there champ?" Toby asks.  
"Fine, though I can finally use the same excuse Caleb does every time it rains." I laugh, but turns into a cough.

"Take it easy, don't want that rib to pierce a lung." Hanna says walking into the room.  
The rest of the girls are right behind her, Aria brought a teddy bear that was almost as big as her.

Spencer and me oddly enough connected right away, Hanna named us McHastings, I really don't get her sometimes...  
Aria called me a giant, well long story short, I call her munchkin now.  
Dr. Washington came in telling everyone it was time to leave, but they could come back in a few hours.

"Ok Paige, I know you may want to wash the iodine, and bandage residue off you; so I will give you two choices. You can get Emily to help you shower, or we can have a nurse come and assist you." Dylan finished saying.  
"Um.. I'll take Emily for sure." they both laughed at that one.

"Ok, well I'm going to let you shower in the staff locker room, apparently there is now hot water coming to the patients rooms. Don't worry, no one will be in there and you can lock the door, so no one can come in until you both are done." She finished saying.

* * *

Emily P.O.V

Paige, alone in a shower, naked... Hello heaven!  
I was day dreaming when Paige snapped me out of it.

"Emily, you ok? You kind of spaced out there." She says.  
"Sorry, just kind of nervous. I mean I have no problem helping, but its the first time that we will... fully see each other" I say.

"Em, it will be ok, no funny business. I promise." She sounds so vulnerable, I don't want her to think I don't want to see her; I have to fix that right now.  
I hope up on her bed with her again, then move to that sweet spot behind her ear.

"You know, nothing would please me more than to see you... all of you in front of me. I can't even... think straight when that comes to mind." I say while kissing her neck.  
"You... You do?" She looks surprised.

"Umm... all the time. I won't try anything, but I want you to know that I think you beautiful, old scar or new scars be damned." I smile at her.  
"Thank you Em, do you think you can call ma, and ask her to bring some clothes, a tooth brush, and a hair tie for me please?" She asks

"So now my mom, is ma?" I'm surprised to hear her say anything remotely close to mom, when referring to my mother.  
"I know she will never be my mother, but she's the closest mother figure I have, so if you don't care, I want to call her ma." She asks innocently.  
"Of course honey I'll call her right now." I say leaving the room.

After I end the call, I only have about 30 before mom gets her, to say I'm nervous is an understatement.

Paige and I are about to take a huge step in our relationship...

* * *

**Like or hate?  
****Let me know!  
Love Kylie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! A few have been asking about Ali, well she will make an appearance later on in the story, probably after Paige is out of the hospital. I know I update a lot, but there's a very personal reason why... Recently I decided to deal with something that I have pushed aside for about 13 years. Between the ages of 6 and 7 I was molested by someone who was like a sister to me. I told my family, but most thought I was just trying for attention. I am in a really bad place right now, and this story is my personal escape... Enough about me, and don't pity me please... Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

I wait till Emily is out of the room, I decide its time to call Toby and Caleb.

**Hey, conference call immediately... I don't have much time, Emily will be back soon. Be ALONE-P  
****Caleb, conference us in-Toby**

I get the call a few moments later, God I hope they can help me.

"Ok Paige, what's up?" Toby sounds concerned.

"I have to take a shower, and Emily is having to help me." I sound dumb.  
As if they read my mind, both of them start laughing.

"Paige, its Emily what are you afraid of? Wait... you tow haven't had sex yet have you?" Damn you Caleb.

"No, and I'm nervous about her seeing me like that.." These guys will never get it.

"Paige, I was the same way." Toby said.

"How? You weren't a virgin when you got with Spencer." He doesn't understand.

"Paige when I was 12, I played little league, long story short. I took a line drive, and I wasn't wearing a cup. I had to have corrective surgery to make the swelling go down... So if I can get over that, I'm sure you can get over the scars." Toby took a big leap with Spencer, so I know Emily will love me either way.

"Paige, like Toby said, we all get nervous that first time they see us. Hanna was so self conscious, she thought she looked fat, but I don't care what she looks like, I love her, that includes all of her." Caleb is so sweet.

"Thanks guys I really needed that, but I have to go Emily's probably fixing to walk in. Please don't say anything." I feel stupid for even calling them.

"Your secret's save with us." Toby said.

"Ditto." Caleb replied.

"Alright, I got to go, Love you!" I said.

"Love you too." They both replied at the same time.

I hung up in just enough time before Emily walked into the room.

"Hey babe, who was one the phone?" She asked.

"Just the guys, just calling to talk." I stated.

She dropped it thankfully, I didn't want her to know I asked for advice, I don't want to seem so fragile to her.

After about 20 minutes, ma arrived with our things, and blueberry muffins!

"Alright girls, here's your things. Paige I didn't know what you would like to put on, but I brought you a few options." She said.

"Its ok, thanks ma." I called her ma for the first time, I wonder how she will react.

She came over hugging us both, then left the room saying "Love you girls, see you in after you shower."

After she left, Dylan came in with a list of instructions for Emily.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

"Ok Emily, use the scissors to cut off the bandages, it won't hurt that way. I want you to clean around the wounds as much as possible, but try not to get them wet, or get soap in them. The water proof bandages you can put on her, until she's completely finished showering. Then put this gauze on it, and rewrap each wound, to protect it from infection. Other than that Paige is fine to shower, she may be sore from the waist up, but that's to be expected. Everything you need for that is already set up for you in the shower area, you brought everything else right?" I nodded. "Well, when your ready, everything is waiting." Dylan finished showing me everything I needed to do, then took Paige's IV line out, they needed to relocate it to her arm anyway.

After everything was done, I handed Paige our bag, then wheeled her out of the room. The doctor made her go in a wheelchair, no matter how good she could walk.

We get to the staff locker room, I take her in then go back and lock the door.

"Want to see what your mom packed?" Paige asked, she looks nervous.

"Yeah sure." I say, starting to open the duffle bag.

Mom packed me an old sharks t-shirt, a bra, some pajama pants, shorts, and underwear. I have to admit mom done a good job, see picked out a pair I knew Paige would like.

"Ok nothing embarrassing for me, now let's see if mom got it right for you." I laugh continue going thru the bag.

She packed Paige... a Stanford shirt, a sports bra, my favorite sweat pants, shorts, and a pair of blue boxer briefs. Looks like mom knows us to well.

"Ok I give her props, she knows what we like.." Paige said as she pulled out us both a pair of socks.

I pull out everything we would need to take a shower with, I noticed there were towels and washcloths already laid out for us next to the stall.

I turned on the water, knowing Paige liked it really hot, I finally got it to the perfect temperature for us, they have rails to hold onto as well; that's really good for Paige.

"Ok now that everything is set up, I need to take the bandages off." I say.

She nods her head and stands up, she motions me to help her out of the gown.

I go behind her, and untie the garment. It falls loose on her skin, I finally get it off; seeing her bare back...

I place small kisses all over her shoulders, and the back of her neck.

"Baby, turn around. I really want to see you.." I whisper into her ear.

She's hesitant, but she finally turns around. I am in love with what I see...

* * *

**Like or Hate?  
Let me know!  
****Love Kylie :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Update, warning this is slightly mature...**

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

Paige was beautiful in every meaning of the word.

Her shoulders were defined, you could tell she was a swimmer.

A slight blush had spread across her chest leading up to her neck.

My eyes land on her breasts...

Their bigger than mine, but their not to big; her nipples are hardening from the cool air.

I want to touch her so bad, but I keep my hands to myself.

She moves to cover herself, when I stop her by grabbing her hands.

"Don't hide from me, please... Your so beautiful Paige." I say leaning in to kiss her cheek.

I let go and head towards the supply tray the doctor had left for us.

I turn around and see her giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" I smirk.

"The fact that your heading towards me with scissors after seeing my boobs for the first time." She laughs.

"Not by choice, I promise. I really need to cut the bandages off thought, so bare with me." I focus on the task at hand.

I start to lightly cut the bandages apart, once they were completely torn, I slowly lifted the bandage off the wound. She didn't wince, surprisingly; my girl is getting stronger.

I do the same thing to the back, once she was completely gauze free, I went to wet the washcloth.

"Ok babe, I'm going to try not to hurt you, but I need to get you clean." I say looking in her eyes.

"I know you won't hurt me, but gentle around the bruises please, their still a little sore." She says.

I have to rewet the cloth twice, but finally she was clean enough, to put the water proof bandage on; that was the easy part.

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

Emily was gentle with everything, if you ask me to gentle; I'm not that fragile.

"Em, please don't be afraid to touch me, look I'm ok." I say as I press her hand to the bruises, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt.

"Sorry, I just don't want to hurt you..." She says looking away.

"Hey, what happened to the don't look away agreement." I smile.

She laughs, then stares at me. It was hot to see her want me like that.

"Ok why am I the only one shirtless here?" I smirk.

She pulls away from me, and starts to take her clothes off.

She looks at me the whole time, slowly unveiling the beauty that is her.

She has one a purple lace bra, holy crap she's hot.

After I bra falls loose, I feel my heart pounding against my rib cage.

I see her for the first time, she's a goddess...

Her breasts are smaller than mine, but certainly aren't anything to look over. They are completely mesmerizing.

She starts unbuttoning her jeans, then unzipping them.

I can see her underwear peaking out; she turns around pushing her jeans down to her ankles.

She bends over taking her time, pulling the jeans completely off.

"What are you thinking there McCullers?" She asks me, with a sexy look on her face.

She smirks then hooks her fingers in the side of her panties, and pulls down so slow...

She's completely naked in front of me, and I can't help it; I look at her from head to toe.

She's perfectly shaved with a perfectly trimmed patch of curls in the middle; I'm drooling at the site of her.

"I umm... Damn baby your so beautiful." I stutter, damn I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

By her stuttering I know she likes what she sees, I'm glad; I was really nervous for a second.

"Your turn sweetheart." I say, I can't wait to see her.

"Ok..." She's nervous, I can tell by the blush spreading to her shoulders.

She had on the shorts that the hospital had given her, but she still looked beyond gorgeous.

She hooked her fingers into both sides, and pulled down as far as she could.

They fell to the ground, she stepped out of them; kicking them to the side.

Now it was my turn to stutter, she was so sexy.

She was perfectly shave, with thighs and legs that kept going.

I seen the scars she was talking about, but that just made me love her more.

"If you don't like it..."She started to say, but I didn't let her finish.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Paige, your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I swear." I say as I kiss her neck.

"And I love each, and everyone of these." I say as I touch the scars on the inner part of her thigh; she gasps at the feeling.

"Em... your killing me here." She's breathing heavily.

"Come on, let's shower." I say taking her hand leading her towards the water.

She sticks a hand under the water, "Is it ok, or too hot?" I ask.

"Its perfect." She states starting to get under it.

She moans at the feel of the water, and it sends shocks thru my entire body.

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

This is just what I needed, the water feels so good.

I feel Emily gently wrap her arms low on my waist, as she kisses my neck.

I turn around pulling her into me, I kiss her under the water; for some reason this is so hot, I can't stand it.

She licks my bottom lip, and I grant her entrance; her tongue feels so good on mine.

She pulls back, moving down my neck, then to my chest.

I feel like I'm going to explode, "God Em, that feels so good." I say suddenly out of breath.

She's smiling, I can feel it against my skin; she moves to the place I've been craving.

She flicks her tongue against my nipple, its heaven; or so I thought until she sucked on it.

"Emily, you feel so good." I moan.

She moves back up to kiss me, I don't hesitate in slipping my tongue into her mouth.

I kiss down her neck, and over to her shoulder; I bite down.

"Paige, baby..." Emily moans my name.

I smile, and move down to her breasts.

I flick my tongue against her nipple, swirling around it.

"Paige, please I need more." She begs me until I give in, I suck it into my mouth; I give the other one the same treatment.

I move back up to her mouth, "Em, I can't bend down, it hurts to much." I say sadly.

"Let me do the work babe." She says working her way down my body.

She kisses down my breasts, my stomach, then the inside of my thighs; and back up to kissing me again.

"Em, please I can't take it anymore." I tell her to keep going, even though my ribs are tingling.

She finally goes where I want her too, her hand moving against me.

"God Emily, that feels.." I lose my words in my moan.

"Just relax baby, tell me if you start hurting." She says, as she slips a finger inside me.

I gasp, it turns into a cough, my ribs are on fire.

"Paige! Are you ok?" She asks, she looks so scared.

After I catch my breath, "Babe I'm fine, we just might have to wait a little longer.." I say dejectedly.

She hugs me, just holding me; I feel so safe in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried that so early." She says ashamed.

"No Emily, I wanted it too, and it was perfect; I promise." I seal it with a kiss.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

I feel bad for her getting hurt while I try to please her, but she sincerely like everything so far. So when we go all the way, I know it will be the best for both of us.

"How about we wash up, then find some food" I say.

"Only if we take our time in here." She says.

"As you wish sweetheart." I said.

We don't have to be back for awhile right?

* * *

**Like or hate?  
Let me know!  
Love Kylie :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, finals are coming up soon for me, I'm gonna try to update as much as I can. I hope your liking this story so far, please review!**

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

Its embarrassing that I couldn't make love to Emily like I wanted; she could tell it on my face.

"Paige, if we were in the same situation, there would be no way in hell that you would be mad at me. I'm not mad at you honey, I'm so happy that we could at least try, to me that is monumental." She spoke as we stood under the shower head.

"I know baby, but still; I wish I could for you." God who wouldn't be upset if that couldn't devour that body.

"Lets worry about you getting better first. Now no talking, just turn around; I'm going to shampoo and condition your hair now." She says grabbing her shampoo.

After she gets a good amount in her hands, she massages it thru my hair. I know that she loves playing with it now that I grew it out; I won't complain, because it feels amazing when she massages my scalp. She spiked it up into a Mohawk, and laughed.

"Oh you think your funny fields." I say, grabbing the shampoo; I made sure that every little bit of her flawless hair was standing straight up.

We rinse our hair; then came the fun part...

I soaped up my hands and starting massaging around her neck and shoulders. Her moans were driving me crazy; luckily I was a few inches taller, so I didn't have to reach up, my ribs can't take that.

I moved my hands down lower cupping her breasts, man I love them; the best part, is that their all natural.

She moaned pushing her chest further into my hands; she turns her head and starts kissing my jaw.

"Paige, if you keep this up; I won't be able to stop." She whimpers.

"Please, baby. I just want to touch you; I promise I won't go any further, but give me this..." I wasn't above begging, I hated not being close to her. Being here is driving me nuts, so I had to take advantage of me being close to her again.

She finally gave in, I now had free reign over her body. I moved her hair over to her left shoulder, I start sucking on the space between her neck and collar bone; her weak spot. I took her hands in mine, putting them on the V just above her hips interlacing our fingers. My nails left scratch marks as I trailed our hands up her body.

"God Paige!" She moans my name.

I'm trying to show her that when I'm able, I will worship her body. Beautiful isn't even a word to describe it, Goddess is more like it.

"Turn around" I say biting her earlobe.

She turns to face me, I pushed her against the wall; God it hurt. I pin her arms back, everything in me is screaming for her. I can feel myself getting weak, I really need to rest, but there's no way in hell I'm stopping. I move to leave a mark on her left side, it would match the other side; I loved leaving my mark on her...

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

Whatever Paige was doing to me, I couldn't help but to give in. She's scratching and marking me, I love it; for once she's animalistic. Its like she needs to devour me, just to know I'm real. Don't make fun, I can't explain it; and if you had a girl as hot as mine doing this to you, you would have trouble finding the right words too...

I could feel her swaying a bit, I immediately stopped her.

"Paige baby, God that was so fucking hot, but we need to hurry and get you out of here. Your tired, so let's finish up and change." I finished saying by kissing her nose.

"Ok babe" I know she's disappointed, but her health is more important to me.

It was new, I had to help Paige do everything, she thinks it was so humiliating to have me shave her legs and underarms. I knew she'd do the same, so I finally got through her stubborn head, to stop being so embarrassed; I liked taking care of her.

After I turn the shower off, I grab a fluffy towel and begin to dry her off. I know she needs to sit down, so I'm hurrying. I grab her boxers and help her slip into them, once their on, I lead her over to the bench; I still have to put on her fresh bandages.

I dry off, and as I start to put on some underwear, I notice Paige staring at me.

"See anything you like, McCullers?" I laugh.

"Oh I see plenty Fields." She does that signature head dip, its so adorable.

I laugh as I head over to our duffle bag. "Ok babe, shorts or pants?" I have a feeling I know what she'll say.

"I want the sweats babe, it gets kind of cold sometimes." She said with a pouty face.

I walked over and bit that lip sticking out, she pulled away laughing. I giggle helping her into the sweats, and I help put her socks on as well. It was time to change her bandages, I dread this; it kills me to hurt her. I gently pull off the water proof ones, she flinched a little, those things are really sticky. I made sure there wasn't any water around the wounds from where her hair was still dripping. I cut a few layers of the gauze apart, I'm supposed to put 3 in the front, and 2 in the back. Once I finished, I put a few strips of tape to keep them on there, then came the wrapping. The gave me, what looked like an Ace bandage, but this one was a blue color. I wrapped it as gently as I could, but it had to be a little snug; we managed with no tears, thankfully.

After she was set with her bandages, it was time for her sports bra; this wasn't going to be easy. She lifted her arms gasping from the pain, I got it on her as fast as I could, but she shed a few tears; I feel horrible. I reached for her shirt, and noticed there was a note on it.

_Emily,_

_I cut the sleeves out of a new shirt I had made for her._  
_I had the local company here in town, make her a get well_  
_present. I know she'll like it, and I hope its easier_  
_for her to put on._

_Love,_  
_Mom_

I smile at the note, only to have Paige look at me curiously. I let her read it, and now she's smiling from ear to ear. I held the shirt up, it was gray with Stanford Swim Team, printed in red on the front; a C for captain on the right side, it would fit perfectly on her collarbone. I turn it around to see McCullers printed in red also, I hear a giggle. I see Paige smiling, and.. crying...

"Babe, what's wrong?" I question.

"I'm in love with my get well present, and I've never had anyone care that much. So to have Ma be the one to do it, means the world." She grinned with pride.

I smiled and helped her slip in on, thankfully this didn't hurt as bad. I had to admit, this looked good on her...

Mom packed my favorite sharks t-shirt, an A on the sleeve for anchor; and Fields on the back. I slip my bra on, then my shirt, I went to grab my sweats noticing, that their Stanford as well.

"Babe, I think these are yours?" Paige laughed.

"Em, your mom wanted us to match." Oh I get it now.

I slip on my socks, and put on the red and black Nike high tops, man mom knows her shit. I towel off my hair, helping Paige with hers. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, I was too drained to fix it right. Paige just combed through hers, it was starting to dry anyway. I loved it like that, wavy and messy; just hello sexy.

We brushed our teeth, then grabbed the shower stuff, as well as repacking our bag. Paige wanted her Nike's mom packed, but she'd just have to take them off anyway so I just left them in the bag, her socks were enough. After I adjust the back around my shoulder and my hip, she gets in the wheelchair carefully. She's starting have a lot of pain again, I push her as quickly as I can to her room.

We finally get there, and walk into total madness!

* * *

**Like or Hate?  
Let Me Know!  
Love Kylie :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Finals are kicking my ass...**

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

When I arrive at my room Alison Dilaurentis was the last person I expected to see. What makes it even more surprising; Hanna has her pressed against the wall, screaming at her.

"You honestly think you can just say sorry to her? You made her almost kill herself, I understand; I have the same scars she does. Call me pigskin, I fucking dare you. I should rip your fucking head off for what you did to her." Hanna screamed as she cried.

"Hanna, let her go!" I shouted. Everyone stopped what the were doing, shocked that I'm the one who stopped all the chaos.

"She's done so much to you, why would you even tell me to stop?" Hanna snipped at me.

"Because of Emily; I love her so much, I forgave Alison. Yes she's a psychotic bitch; I would love nothing more than for her to feel how she made me feel, but I won't stoop as low as her level." I finished the last part with such a venom in my voice, it scared me.

"Please Paige, all I want to do is talk to you, then I'll leave. I just want to explain myself, I owe you that." Alison looked me straight in the eyes, for some reason; it was sincere.

"Ok, you have 5 minutes. Everyone please go stand outside, and I'll yell when you can come back in." I said.

"Over my dead fucking body, you destroyed everything she was. She was so broken, I didn't know if she would even make it off my porch that night. Why on God's green Earth, would I leave her alone with you?" Emily was beyond pissed.

"Baby, please look at me." I grab her hand so she knew to kneel down, since I was still in this damn wheelchair. She finally looks at me, I knew she would understand.

"Let her say her peace, she only has 5 minutes baby. You can stand in the door way if you want, but I promise she won't try anything." I finish saying.

"Ok, but Ali; I'm warning you. She's already suffered enough, just don't put her through any worse. Come on baby, let's get you in bed. You need rest." She says.

Emily helps me into the bed, with the aid of Spencer. Everyone leaves to walkout, so does Emily; not before giving me a kiss that made me see stars. Alison can't see Emily, but I can see a strand of the wild hair from her bun, behind the paneling in the hallway.

"Paige, first off... I'm so sorry for how I treated you. In complete honesty, I was jealous of you." Alison Dilaurentis jealous of me, who would've thought.

"I knew if Emily and you would ever talk, you'd steal her from me. I couldn't have that, so I done everything in my power to try and get rid of you. I'm sorry, but I done it for Emily. I was in love with her, and that fucking scared me. I wanted to be that strong girl, the one who could love and protect her through anything. I would never be that for her. You were then, and you still are now, I owe you my life Paige, so thank you." I'm speechless by her admission.

"You know Alison, you didn't have to put me through hell every fucking day. You tried everything, but God himself couldn't stop me from loving Emily Fields. You couldn't stop me, and neither could your brother." I'm pissed now.

"I know Paige, and I'm sorry. I had no idea about Jason, and I never meant for you to get hurt." She's pleading now.

"Some how I find it hard to believe you didn't get joy out of Jason choking the life out of me." I shot back.

"I didn't, because that would've killed Emily. As much as I don't like you Paige, I respect you. So do me a favor, love her; love her with all your fucking being. She deserves a good life, family, and even that house she dreams about. Paige you can give that to her, so please don't hurt her. I'm leaving Rosewood, but not disappearing. Just good luck with everything and thank you for all that you've done." She finishes and gets up to leave.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V**

I stop Ali at the door way, "If you ever come around us again, you won't like what will happen." I say shoving past her with my shoulder and over to my girl.

"You ok baby?" I ask her, she looks so defeated.

"I'm fine, just in a lot of pain right now." She admits.

"Okay I'll get the nurse." I kiss her, then turn to leave.

"Hey I need a nurse in Paige McCullers room, please? She needs a new IV and pain meds" I spoke to someone at the nurse's desk. I followed a nurse in there and held her hand; she hates needles.

"Ok Miss McCullers you'll be out for about an hour, so get some rest." The nurse spoke, then left.

"Baby, please I don't want to sleep. I just want you." Tears were forming in her eyes, God my baby has been through so much.

I get on the bed with her, holding her. "I'm right here baby, let's talk about some good things, huh? How about this house you promised to build me. Tell me about this, please baby?" I coo, knowing this would put her in a better mood.

She's starting to get groggy, so I have to listen closely. "I want a breakfast nook, and a huge kitchen. I think it would be great to see us cooking together... I want a 5 bedroom... house, with..." She fell asleep before she could finish, my girl is so cute when she talks about our house. She literally lights up, so excited about our future.

While she's sleeping mom and Hanna come back in, and I tell them my plan for Paige's night; this should be just what she needs...

* * *

**Like or Hate?**  
**Let Me Know!**  
**Love Kylie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily P.O.V**

"Hanna, I need some tea lights, and some stuff for everyone to have a movie night in here." she nods, then starts calling people as she leaves the room.

"What can I do Emily, can she even eat any real food?" Mom asks.

"Ask the nurse, she's craving your muffins so bad." I tell her.

After mom left the room, I looked at my angel, she's sleeping so good now. She should be able to come home soon, I hope...

I'm amazed at how everyone set up a mini movie night, without waking Paige up. Hanna really out did herself on this project, there were tea lights set up around the ceiling panels; the hospital wouldn't let us around the machines. Caleb rigged up an HD TV, how he got it in, I have no idea; at least the movie night would be better not having to look at a small monitor. Toby brought everyone Chinese, the nurse said if Paige only took small bits, she'd be okay to eat regular food again. I told Aria and Spencer Paige's favorite movies, everyone was going to be able to watch since Paige's room wasn't small.

"Everything is set up Emmy, time to wake up the sleeping beauty." Dad said.

I look down at a completely relaxed Paige, she looked so beautiful; even in this awful place.

"Baby, its time to wake up. I have a surprise for you." I cooed, kissing her neck.

She moaned, "Em, babe you know how wet that makes me..."

My face turns bright red, and Hanna started cracking up.

"Please Paige, tell us more about that experience." Hanna roared in laughter, everyone joining in.

"Oh God, I said that out loud, and there are a lot of people in here..." Paige said, not opening her eyes.

"Got that right, slut..." Toby laughed, until Pam Fields smacked the back of his head.

Paige woke up at the sound of the smack, looking at Toby cringing in pain; Spencer laughing.

"Okay enough, Paige baby; look around at your surprise.." I say kissing her hair.

* * *

**Paige P.O.V**

I gasp, the room looks so more at home now. The lights are my favorite kind, only Emily knew that; she had to be the one to put this together. I felt the tears stinging my eyes, I bury my head into Emily's shoulder to keep from showing everyone.

"Its... so... amazing." I choke out the words, giving away how moved I was by this.

"Baby, don't cry. Come on, we will put in whichever movie you want. Toby brought your favorite food; that amazing Chinese restaurant across town." She said.

"Thank God, this hospital food is horrible." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Not to mention, I made enough blueberry muffins for everyone to get the fill on..." Pam said in a taunting voice.

"Thanks Ma, I've been craving them." I clap, what I'm excited to eat normal food again.

"You'll have to fight me for them soldier." Wayne said walking into the room.

"That a challenge Colonel?" I smile back at him.

"Since your injured, I'll take it easy on you." He said wrapping his arms around me; this is what a dad is supposed to be like.

I choose to put in Halloween II, one of my favorites; we all dug into the Chinese food, everyone laughed at me moaning at the taste. I feel Emily snuggling into my side, I gently raise my arm much to her protest.

"Paige, you'll hurt your ribs..." She whispered.

"Baby, just scoot down a little I want to hold you; please?" I asked, I just want my arms around her; I haven't held her in so long.

She gave me a pout, but scooted down anyway. I winced at lifting my arm, but once it was around her I was more than fine. I look over to see Ma asleep on Wayne's shoulder. I really want a life like that with Emily, minus the being gone because of work. Every couple were cuddled up into their significant other, except Aria. I felt bad for my munchkin, Ezra just broke her apart. Spencer followed my gaze, she nodded at me; she took a scared Aria into her arms, then settled back into Toby's side.

After a couple of movies, and countless blueberry muffins, everyone was pretty much beat for the night.

"Well soldier, we're going to hit the hay." Wayne spoke.

"I understand Colonel, make sure you get Ma home safe." I said, shaking hugging his neck.

"Take care of my daughter soldier." He said, after he let go.

Everyone hugged me, saying their goodbyes. I thanked them all for doing this for me, it was so amazing that everyone cared so much about me; words couldn't express how I felt.

"You ready to get some sleep baby?" Emily said yawning.

"Yes, but first I want kisses." I said sticking out my bottom lip.

She bit it, but licked away the sting. She kiss me for a while, but we were trying not to get to heated so we couldn't sleep after.

"I love you so much baby, thank you for everything." I say.

"You deserved some relaxation, and I love you too baby; so much." She says.

We snuggle into each other, hopefully I can go home tomorrow. I want to sleep in an actual bed with my girl; I just want life to be normal again...

* * *

**Like or Hate?**  
**Let Me Know!**  
**Love Kylie :)**


End file.
